J'onn J'onzz (DC Animated Universe)
J'onn J'onzz is the last of the Green Martians. After J'onn lost his family to a deadly invasion, arriving on Earth to assist the heroes against the invasion of the White Martians, he adopted the alias of John Jones and became the superhero known as Martian Manhunter. Biography ''Justice League: Secret Origins Before the invasion of Mars by the Imperium, J'onn lived a normal life with his wife, My'ria'h, and his two children. After the invasion, J'onn took part in the war, and was a member of the strike team that launched his people's final, desperate offensive. J'onn succeeded in releasing the nerve gas that placed the invaders in suspended animation. As the last surviving member of the strike team, and of the entire Martian race, J'onn then sealed the invaders' underground headquarters to keep them paralyzed, and stood guard over it for 500 years. While J'onn was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth, including J. Allen Carter, accidentally revived the invaders. He managed to escape Mars and came to Earth to warn humanity of the Imperium. Once on Earth, he was captured by Imperium forces posing as members of the U.S. military. After the Imperium began their invasion of Earth, J'onn reached out telepathically to several heroes on Earth: Superman, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Flash. Superman and Batman, having already encountered the Invaders, freed J'onn, and were joined by the other heroes he had contacted. Banding together, the newly-formed team managed to destroy the Imperium. Mindful of future threats, Superman proposed the formation of the Justice League. J'onn was initially hesitant, but Superman assured him that he didn't have to be alone anymore. Justice League: The Savage Time Along with Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Flash, he traveled back in time to World War II, after time had been altered by Vandal Savage. Though he was captured and tortured, J'onn managed to escape, destroying the cache of Savage's advanced technological data, and taking part in the League's assault on the German invasion force heading for America. Justice League: Starcrossed He also took part in the League's repulse of the Thanagarian Invasion. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis ''To be added ''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Taking a middle-aged woman as his wife, he was living peacefully in China. His wife appeared to be aware of his true self, because when re-assumed his "hero" form to join the League against the invaders, she voiced that he be careful. After the invasion, J'onn joined the League in pursuing the remaining members of the Legion of Doom. As they left the Metro Tower, J'onn spoke to his wife on a cell phone, telling her he would be home in time for dinner, and that he loved her. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Super Durability *Flight *Shapeshifting *Telepathy *Intangibility Relationships *John Jones - Human identity. *Martian Manhunter - Hero identity. *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Teammate. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Teammate. **Wally West/The Flash - Teammate. **John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Teammate. **Diana/Wonder Woman - Teammate. **M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian - Niece. **Rex Mason/Metamorpho - Ally and teammate. *Virgil Hawkins/Static - Ally. *Green Lantern Corps **Kilowog - Ally. *Imperium - Enemies. *Hades - Enemy. *Vandal Savage - Enemy. *Legion of Doom **Lex Luthor - Enemy. **Gorilla Grodd - Enemy; deceased. **Cheetah - Enemy. **Copperhead - Enemy; deceased. **Shade - Subduer; deceased. **Star Sapphire - Enemy and temporary ally. **John Dee/Dr. Destiny - Enemy; deceased. **Giganta - Enemy. **Killer Frost - Enemy. **Parasite - Enemy; deceased. **Sinestro - Enemy. **Toyman - Enemy. **Weather Wizard - Enemy; deceased. **Metallo - Enemy. **Volcana - Enemy. **Heat Wave - Enemy. **Evil Star - Enemy. **Bizarro - Enemy. **Joseph Martin - Enemy. *Clayface - Imposter. *Lobo - Nuisance. *Granny Goodness - Enemy. *Brainiac - Enemy; destroyed. *Darkseid - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (3 films) **Justice League: Secret Origins'' - Carl Lumbly **''Justice League: The Savage Time'' - Carl Lumbly **''Justice League: Starcrossed'' - Carl Lumbly *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' (Mentioned and statue only) Gallery JL Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter smiles when being happy with his new family. Martian Manhunter (Justice League)10.jpg|Martian Manhunter's held captive by Savage. Martian Manhunter (Justice League)9.jpg|J'onn invades Kragger's mind. Martian Manhunter (Justice League Unlimited)3.jpg|Martian Manhunter when the Watchtower's power goes out. Martian Manhunter (Justice League Unlimited)2.jpg|J'onn reunites with Diana. John Jones (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|John with his wife. See Also *Martian Manhunter Category:Martian Manhunter Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Martians Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Uncles